


综英美乙女-无处可逃2（狂笑之蝠x你）R

by lanjiang233



Category: DC - Fandom, 乙女 - Fandom, 布鲁斯韦恩 - Fandom, 狂笑之蝠, 男神x你, 综英美, 蝙蝠侠 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 含血/腥/暴/力镜头文中内容不代表作者观点我一点都不喜欢受虐|•'-'•)实在想不出这样的角色温柔的样子那简直太ooc了（虽然这篇也很ooc）醒醒啊原版角色只会想着如何折磨你鲨你怎么可能跟你“哔——”啊！！！
Kudos: 12





	综英美乙女-无处可逃2（狂笑之蝠x你）R

暗沉的云层中掠过几缕闪亮的电弧，远处恰好传来了几声沉闷的雷声，你抬头看了看浓重到让人感到压抑的夜色，这分明是雷暴雨的前奏。高跟鞋叩在地面上发出了悦耳的哒哒声，没走两步你就停了下来，只觉得一阵寒意顺着脊椎直冲大脑，你身后...好像跟着什么人。仿佛是在印证你的猜想一般，阴暗拐角处适时地响起了一阵脚步声，不紧不慢地靠近了你，每一步都仿佛踩在了你脆弱的心脏上。  
走过了无数次的窄巷从未像现在这般幽深阴暗过，身后的脚步声几乎摧毁了你的理智，你咬了咬牙，慌乱地加快了脚步，只要再快一点…终于在拐过弯后看到了不远处的出口，外部街道那昏黄暧昧的灯光此刻就像救命稻草一样，心脏狂乱地跳动着，膨胀到极点的恐惧让你直接拔腿狂奔起来，眼看着即将冲出小巷，你还没来得及松一口气，整个人就被撞到了旁边的墙壁上。  
冰冷坚硬的墙壁所带来的冲击力大到难以想象，猛烈的冲撞过后你蜷缩成了一团，五脏六腑都仿佛移了位一般。耳边的蜂鸣声让你头晕目眩到了极点，剧烈的咳嗽中夹杂着干呕让生理性的泪水奔涌而出，你艰难地翻了个身，强撑着身体坐了起来。模糊的视野为你增添了些许未知的恐惧，朦胧的视线中一双黑色靴子出现在你的面前，你强忍着巨大的眩晕感抬头看去，眼前的一幕几乎让你的心脏停止跳动。  
仿佛汇聚了哥谭市所有的怨恶、灾煞与殃瘴，那宛如实质的恶意侵蚀让你恨不得立时昏死过去。霎时间一道闪电划破天空，你不由自主地屏住了呼吸，身穿蝙蝠战衣的高大男人戴着一副奇特的金属护目，冷硬的表面上布满了狰狞尖利的金属椎体，只是看一眼就让你觉得浑身冰凉。男人脸上的笑容扭曲又狂乱，他垂下头注视着你，每一颗牙齿都泛着令人心惊胆战的寒光，你在这几乎凝固起来的空气中努力地想要把自己缩进墙角，但也只是徒劳罢了。  
口中被塞入了什么东西，男人指尖微动，轻微的“咔哒”声传入耳中，冰凉细长的枪口几乎整个插进了你的喉咙，让刚刚有所缓和的呕吐感又控制不住地翻涌上来。“怎么不跑了？我的小夜莺...”男人低沉的笑声就像是恶魔的低语呢喃，雷声愈发低沉起来，你已经完全被眼前诡异的男人吓傻了。尖利的指甲轻轻划过了你的侧脸，冰凉中略带麻痒的触碰让你起了一身细小的鸡皮疙瘩，男人蹲下身体凑近了你，语气低缓而又愉悦：“瞧瞧你，连发抖都这么可爱...”  
左腿被射穿所产生的尖锐疼痛让你神经质的痉挛起来，早在你开口尖叫之前男人就牢牢地钳住了你的嘴巴，你甚至没有看清他的动作，后脑勺就狠狠地磕在了墙上。反手又朝你的右腿开了一枪，暗红色的粘稠血液喷溅在男人的深色衣摆上，让那片布料变得比之前更加的污秽肮脏，所有未能脱口而出的尖叫都被迫吞入了喉咙里，剧痛夹杂着恐惧让你两眼发黑，浑身颤抖着连一丝力气都没有了。“就是这样，我可不希望心爱的夜莺悄悄飞走。”男人漫不经心的看了你一眼，他一边含糊地嘟囔，一边把手指探入了不断冒血的伤口，血肉筋膜被撕扯翻绞着，你张大了嘴巴却发不出一丝声音来。滚烫的泪珠大颗大颗地坠落下去，在他惨白的手背上碎裂成千片万片，却没有一片能够得到男人的怜惜。  
“为什么这么害怕？”男人很明白现在你已经没有力气呼救了，他松开了钳制着你的手，转而屈起手指亲昵的弹了弹你的脸颊，粘腻的暗红色液体颜料一般沾染上你的皮肤，又被奔涌滑过的泪水晕染成一幅腥甜旖丽的图案。“你知道我不会伤害你的，我的甜心。”男人的喉咙里发出了一阵愉悦的咕哝声，你不明白那代表什么，或者说，眼前的男人本身就无法被理解。单薄的衣物已完全被冷汗浸透，此刻正紧紧地贴在你的身上，男人似乎十分享受你的战栗与恐惧，冰冷的手指顺着柔美的曲线自下而上轻轻地摩挲着，微微发力就把你的衣服撕成了碎片。  
高大的男人只用了一只手就毫不费力地抱起了你，蜷缩在他宽厚却冰冷的胸膛中，你很清楚自己无论如何都无法逃离了。或许已经濒临极度恐惧的临界点，也或许是失血所带来的冰冷幻觉，你竟然在这充满了死亡与癫狂的怀抱中，恍恍惚惚地抬起双臂，环上了他的脖颈。“我喜欢听话的孩子...”双腿被男人以绝对掌控的姿势架在臂弯中，光裸的后背被冰冷粗糙的水泥墙壁摩擦着，你呆呆注视着那狰狞锋利的金属尖锥，似乎已经完全感觉不到疼痛了。  
“当我还被叫做蝙蝠侠的时候，我就已经开始注意你了...”男人低下头来舔舐着你脸颊上几欲凝固的血迹，尖利的牙齿叼住了你的喉咙轻轻研磨着，“孤儿，没有朋友，在酒吧驻唱维持生计，每晚都会在十一点四十三分左右经过第五大道，怕黑但还是会忍不住走近路，比如，这条小巷...对吗？”接触到你难以置信的目光，男人吃吃的笑了，“我得承认一件事，在看到你之前，我的生活确实有那么一丁点儿的——无聊，yes...”尖利的指甲插入了你腿上的弹孔轻轻抠挖着，只为刺激更多的鲜血奔涌而出。“我要感谢这腐烂肮脏的哥谭让我遇到了你，看啊，你的血可比他们的漂亮多了，你简直是为我量身定做的...”

“所以，我的夜莺，”狰狞可怖的性器抵上了你的穴口，炙热的温度和坚挺的触感让你剧烈战栗了起来，“只为我一个人歌唱吧...”

少女挣扎的力道几乎可以忽略不计，男人甚至没有特地去按住你的双手，因为他知道，只需要一个挺身——你就会失去力气软倒在他的胸前。膣腔被慢慢顶开的快感仿佛海浪一般，层层叠叠地冲击着你的大脑，让你有些目眩神迷。头皮被男人揪的生疼，你被迫低下了头，眼睁睁地看着布满青筋的可怕巨物缓慢又坚定地贯穿了你。不…它还在往里挺进，就连从未被造访过的娇嫩宫腔都被男人轻易地顶开。仿佛被粗壮的蟒蛇缠绕绞紧，你正暴露在死亡的利齿下瑟瑟发抖，却无能为力。整个人都沉浸在这可怕的感官刺激中几乎透不过气来，你自暴自弃地用手背遮住了双眼，忍不住抽抽噎噎地哭了起来：“求你了…不，不行…不能再进来了…”  
“你猜我在想什么？”男人瞥了一眼依旧露在外面的一小截茎身，在你耳边低低的笑了，“你叫的跟我想象中一样好听。”娇软哀切的抽泣声反倒让男人心中的暴虐欲火越燃越旺，他不再故意折磨你，只一个挺身，就完完全全地把你钉在了墙上。被柔韧紧致的穴肉挤压包裹着，男人仰起头长舒了一口气，身体里被暂时压抑住的狂乱也变得有些蠢蠢欲动起来。“哈啊——”你泪眼朦胧地捂住了嘴巴，对于自己不小心漏出来的呻吟声感到羞耻极了。“叫出来，”稍稍地往外抽了一点，黏腻温热的液体随之喷涌而出打湿了男人的衣摆，腥甜的气味萦绕在鼻端，这让他的笑容变得更加狰狞狂乱起来。注视着你脸上纵横交错的泪痕，男人一个挺身让自己整根都插了进去，坚挺的男根被穴肉细细密密地纠缠吸吮着，几乎让他控制不住想要嘶吼的冲动。“我想听到你的声音，叫出来，我的小夜莺…”  
失血让你的大脑不可避免地变得有些昏沉，身体却在这样可怕的侵犯中愈发敏感起来。整根没入的狰狞性器几乎每次都能戳刺在身体的最深处，你在这狂风骤雨般的肏干下浑身发抖，只能颤颤巍巍地揪住了男人的衣襟，软软地向他哭求着：“求求你...哈啊...轻一点…我...我好疼…”四肢逐渐变得冰凉起来，就算深陷在这火热疯狂的交合中也没能让你的体温有任何回暖的迹象。粘稠的鲜血滴滴答答地溅落在水泥地面上，抽丝剥茧般带走了你所剩不多的思维与感知，一股无力的困倦感逐渐笼罩了你的大脑，苍白细嫩的双手慢慢地从男人衣襟上滑落，最终无力地落在了他的身边。  
“噢——抱歉，是我的错，我差点就忘了，”感受到怀中少女逐渐微弱下去的呼吸，男人不慌不忙地从口袋里掏出了一样东西，冰冷尖锐的刺痛唤醒了少女即将陷入黑暗的灵魂，你艰难地睁大了眼睛，不敢去想他到底给你注射了什么。男人随手扔掉空了的针管，脸上的笑容是无序的癫狂与混乱，你没有勇气去看他，只能低下头颤抖着被他拢进了怀抱。  
“死亡无法把你带离我身边，”干枯尖利的指甲摩挲着你的下颌，你分明看不到他的眼神，却好似被地狱而来的阴风吹过一般，从头到脚凉了个彻底。“不，不，你可能不太明白，请让我换个说法，我亲爱的的小夜莺。”男人的笑声狰狞又阴暗，带着一股狂妄到极点的疯癫，他无视了怀中剧烈颤抖着的身体，低下头来给了你一个腥甜冰冷的吻。“我要你和我一起品尝这宇宙级的恐惧、失衡与混乱，看着我将他们一个个挣扎尖叫着拖入最可怖的深渊...我要你和我一起推开这扇大门，注视着我...成为这宇宙中永恒不灭的黑暗梦魇...”


End file.
